The Wedding
by Let'sPretendThisDoesn'tExist
Summary: This is the sequel, I guess, to my story "The Proposal." This is Ron and Hermione's wedding. Anyway, please Read and Review :  Thanks


Hermione stood in front of the mirror in Ginny's room at the Burrow. Her stomach was full of butterflies: she was terribly nervous.

"You look beautiful," Ginny said coming up behind her.

"Thanks," she said turning to look at her friend.

"I 'ave to agree. 'ou look amazing," Fleur said.

Hermione smiled at her. Sometimes Fleur was really quite nice, though those times were rare when it came to Hermione; maybe being a Weasley was rubbing off on her.

There was a knock on the door. "It's almost time," Mrs. Weasley poked her head in. "Oh, darling, you're stunning. Here, you're missing one thing." She quickly came back holding a thin silver chain, on it hung a small aquamarine pendant.

"This is beautiful," Hermione said as Mrs. Weasley fastened the clasp.

"This is the matching piece to that engagement ring. Now, you look absolutely perfect." Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into a hug, trying not to cry.

When she let go, she patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Be down in five minutes, girls."

They nodded and Hermione turned to look in the mirror one last time before she went downstairs. She did look truly beautiful.

She was wearing a simple white gown. It had a fitted bodice that was adorned with small, white beads that formed a tulip. Her hair was styled so that it was curly, but not bushy as it usually was.

She took a deep breath and flipped the veil over her face. "Let's go."

At the bottom of the stairs, Hermione's parents stood waiting. Her mother's eyes filled with tears when she saw her daughter. Her father engulfed her in a hug.

Soon it was time for her mother to go sit down. Hermione's bridesmaids lined up and began to file out the door. Hermione and her father followed a few steps behind them.

"Darling," he whispered as they walked.

"Yes?" she said.

"You look beautiful tonight. I'm proud to be your father."

She squeezed his arm, "Thanks, Dad."

He patted her arm. Then it was time for him to walk her down the aisle.

The wedding was being held in a tent much like Bill and Fleur's was. Except, security wasn't as tight and there were a few Muggles attending: Hermione's aunts, uncles and cousins.

Hermione's dad walked her up the aisle and sat with her mother when they reached the altar. Ron glanced at her when she reached his side. He was absolutely stunned by her beauty.

They turned to one another after Kingsley, who, as Minster of Magic and upon request from Mrs. Weasley, was officiating the wedding, finished speaking. They had written their own vows, and a smile came to Hermione's face when she saw the index cards that Ron had written out.

He cleared his throat and looked up at his soon to be wife, "Hermione, when we first met, I couldn't stand you; you were a know-it-all and a bit of a kill joy. You were constantly correcting me, and we always argued.

I thought I hated those traits, but then I missed them when they weren't there. I figured out that I loved those things about you. I also love the expression you get when you read, the way you laugh at something dumb that I've said, the way your eyes shine when you smile, and the fact that you love me even when I act like a prat. I love everything about you."

Hermione was smiling and could feel herself blushing. She looked into Ron's eyes, not sure where to begin.

"Ronald, I began to fall for you in our third year, although I really didn't know it until we were sixteen. You were stubborn, and fought with me. You were infuriating at times. And I loved you. I just didn't know how to show you the way I felt. Even though I was in Gryffindor, I just didn't have the courage to tell you.

You, Ronald, are the reason that I smile; the one who makes me laugh. You are the person I have loved for years, and the one who I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Ron smiled back at her. They turned to look at the Minister to show that they were finished.

Kingsley smiled and said "Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife; to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Ron said beaming.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger take Ronald Bilius Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband; to have and to hold in sickness and in health 'til death do you part?"

"I do," Hermione smiled back at Ron.

"Then you may kiss the bride," Kingsley said happy to see the two of them finally together.

Ron lifted Hermione off of her feet, spinning her around as he kissed her.

They broke apart to look at their family. Both Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger were wiping tears from their eyes and being comforted by their husbands who looked close to tears themselves. Many of the other adults were smiling and clapping.

Ron and Hermione found the members of the D.A. who were all sitting together. Harry who was holding Teddy, Ginny, Neville were smiling broadly. Luna had her usual dreamy look, but when she met their eyes, she was just excited as the others.

They walked down from the altar and were congratulated by their friends and family.

George came up to the two of them and engulfed them in a hug. "Come over here. I have something to show you two," he said pulling them away from the crowd and to the far side of the tent.

Standing, well floating, before them were Fred, Tonks and Lupin. Though they were ghosts, they were very real.

"Wotcher, Hermione, Ron," Tonks said. Her hair, though translucent, was still her favorite color of bubblegum pink. "Congratulations."

"We are so very happy for the two of you," Lupin said. "Before we go, we must go see our little Teddy." The two of them glided off towards where Harry was, leaving Ron and Hermione with the twins.

"Georgey, our little Ronnikins actually got married," Fred said smiling. "I hope you know what you're in for, Hermione."

They all laughed.

"I'm happy you're here Fred, but how are you here?" Ron asked.

"Well, he obviously didn't cross over, Ron," Hermione said. "Why are you here?"

Fred smiled, "Well, yes you're right, Hermione. Did you think that I'd miss my baby brother getting married? Plus, I figured I'd pop in every once in awhile and check in on you guys. Invisibly, of course. I'm happy for you guys, though."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Well, I've got to go. I only got cleared to come to the wedding. Bye, guys. See ya around Georgey."

"Bye, Freddie," George said as his brother disappeared. "Let's go party, you two," George said grabbing them both by the arms.

A soft ballad began to play and Luna's dreamy voice began to sing. Ron took Hermione in his arms and they danced. The rest of the world receded from them, leaving the two of them alone in happiness and in love.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I just really wanted Fred to be there, but I'm not so sure that how I did that worked out. Also, I apologize for my horrid interpretation of Fleur's accent. Anyway, thanks for reading :)<strong>_


End file.
